Red
by ALO.24.8
Summary: Prologue to "Marching On", since I can't update again until season three. This is how Ben and Ally met, and came to be how they were in Marching On. Ally is again Alexandra Brooks, and descriptions are on my page. They're in their sophomore year of High school. For my story, they live in Washington. Read and Review, please! Any questions, pm me. AU ; OOC at points ; BENxOC
1. Prologue

**AN: Disclaimer; I don't own Falling Skies, or the cast, or the characters. If I did Connor and I would be in love already. Instead distance parts us. But I do own the plot.**

* * *

'Have a good day, hunny!' my mother's words ring through my head as I step into my first day at Oliver M. Hazen High School. I am a transfer sophomore, and I only know one student at my new school. This is going to be fun.

That one student is Clarissa Mitchell, who has been my best friend since we were in diapers. Our moms went to school together, and they decided that we should be friends too. Little did they know, once they got us together, they'd never be able to get us apart, again.

Clarissa is somewhat short, at 5'3, and only came to my chin. I had often made fun of her height, but she has returned the favor numerous times. I was, in her terms, awkwardly tall. The tip of my head came to a high 5'9 and a 3/4. It was always hard to find a date taller than myself as a middle schooler, which led to no dates at all. That, and the fact that my parents are over protective.

But anyways, Clarissa is not only short, but recognizable, too. With freckles...everywhere, she was adorable. She has super strawberry blonde hair cut into an adorable pixie-do that only she can pull off, and the most intricate green eyes, too, that has specks of blue, brown and gold in them. She has a very unique sense of style too, but everyone loves it. Clarissa was just an all around cool girl, and anything but ordinary. And there was me.

I, Alexandra, but everyone calls me Ally, Brooks am the most ordinary girl you could find. I have common mouse brown hair that went down to my elbows in soft waves. People always say 'I love your hair', but I think they were just trying to be polite. I have a light scattering of freckles across my cheeks and nose, right under my eyes, and tons of moles all over my body. The bridge of my nose is straight as a ruler, and bothers me whenever I look at it. The only one of my features I like is my eyes. I have bright, blue eyes that people say can 'penetrate your soul'. I just think they look neat in pictures.

Clarissa and I are both rather thin, because of our year round sports. She's the tiny girl who everyone thinks doesn't eat, because she's short and thin. And I'm the awkwardly tall girl who is stick thin and weighs the same amount as a feather. We are maniacs when it comes to our personal sport. She is a swimmer and I play soccer. Every day, from 2:10 to 5:30 I have soccer practice and she has swim. After practices are over, we collaborate and work on homework. At least that's the plan. What's really going to happen? I don't know.

So, as all these thoughts are buzzing around my head like bees, it's no wonder I'm distracted. And distracted people don't notice things, right? Right. So that, and the fact that I'm VERY clumsy, explains how in one second I go from walking thought the doors of my new high school, to getting an up close and personal encounter with the floors. Apparently I ran into someone. And apparently they knocked me down, which isn't hard to do with my clumsiness and lightness. When I look up to see whom I ran into, I meet the most beautiful boy, ever. And yes, he is 'beautiful'. He's beautiful, pretty, handsome, and hot. Very, very hot. "Oh, my god are you okay?" he asks me, his voice filled with concern for the new girl, who really knows how to make an entrance. "Ummm, yeah. Yeah I'm...I'm just fine," I stutter due to being eye locked with this god of a high schooler.

He is super tall. Taller than me, which is a huge turn on. Leaning down to kiss a boyfriend just isn't my style. He has brown hair fashioned into a sort of Mohawk in the front, like a spike or a point. His eyes are deep and murky, almost as if he wants you to get lost in their green depths.

He holds his hands out to me, offering to help me up, which I gladly accept. As he pulls me up, I see his arm muscles tense and retract, and am turned on ever more than I was. If that's possible. "Umm, hi. I'm Ben. Ben Mason," he informs me politely, as if giving me an excuse to keep holding his dreamy hands. "I'm Ally. Well, Alexandra really but–never mind–Ally Brooks," I ramble on, embarrassing myself further.

As he slowly let's my hands slide out of his, I breathe out "I'm new here." To which he replies, "I can see," while chuckling. The sound of his breathless laughter causes my insides to squeeze together, dormant butterflies to act like their on a sugar rush in my tummy, and my face to heat up in a matter of seconds. I know I'm probably blushing like crazy, but I really don't care. This gorgeous boy just held my hand. For longer then necessary. I don't think I'll ever be able to process another thought again.

As I take a step away from Ben, I quickly attempt to gather my thoughts. I realize how much of an idiot he probably thinks I am now, and bite my lip; a bad habit I can't seem to shake. He mouth twitches up into a crooked half smile that should be used as a weapon, because of its heart melting powers. I look down to study my dirty white Keds as my blush increases, turning me into a tomato look-a-like

Willing to ease myself out of this awkwardly comfortable situation with the boy–god–who I met by ramming straight into his hard, muscular, perfect, dream-li–NO! That's not the point. The point is I don't know this guy. And I'm just standing here with him, in the middle of the commons area, which has by now been emptied of all but a few grouped people, like a lunatic. Which I probably am. So to save myself, I say, "Well, umm, Id better get going. Don't want to be late. On my first day. So yeah, see ya," with one of those awkward half wave, half salute things people do.

Forcing my body to turn and walk away from that perfect guy was very difficult. I think I'll add that to my mental bucket list. Walk away from a god. I'm so stupid. The upside is that I have a best friend who's stupid too! And my first class is with her. I walk straight to Biology, room 301 with Ms. Harold, one of my two classes with Clarissa, thinking she'll show me to our locker after Bio.

When I arrived at the correct room, I had like 5 minutes until classes started. So I introduced myself to Ms. Harold and she directed me to my seat in the very back of her class (Yes!) between Clarissa (Yes!) and some other boy. Man, I hoped he wasn't nosy or outgoing. I just wanted to talk to my best friend about my already eventful morning.

"Hey! Were have you been? I waited at our locker like we said, but you never showed, so I thought you forgot. I came here, and you weren't here either...What happened?" she shoots so many things at me in so little time; kind of like our target practice we attend every other Sunday. "Okay first of all, SHUT UP. One question at a time, please." "Fine then," she huffs out a breathe of air. "Where and why we're you so late?" is what she decides on.

After telling her my story, her eyes widen. "What? What!?" I start panicking in the slightest bit, thinking the worst. "Umm, nothing. You'll find out soon enough..." she says in a high pitched and shaky kind of breath. "Wait, what are you–" I'm interrupted by a light, yet confident tapping on my shoulder. "Umm, hi. Are you my new lab partner?" I'm asked by an oddly familiar voice, though I can't place it...

My eyes locked on Clarissa's as I mouth 'I thought we'd be partners...?' and she shakes her head no and mouths back 'table partners'. Sure enough, looking down at my new desk, I share a table with this mysterious boy I have yet to see, instead of my best friend. But I guess not everything can be perfect, huh? When I turn around and come face to face with my new lab partner for the whole year, for a second time already that day, I turn red in the face.

Both because of the same person. Ben Mason, my hallway crash landing helper, is my new table and lab partner. Oh great.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm hoping to start off own good feet with this story! I already have a couple of chapters written but un-edited up my sleeve. The chapters should be this length or longer, hopefully. I really hope you guys liked this, because I really do. It may not be perfect, because I've been pretty eager to get it up, but I think it's pretty good! There was a bit of fluff because I couldn't resist, and I love fluff! This story will probably have more fluff than Marching On, just because I am writing the plot myself, not attempting to follow anything at all. So for future warning; more fluff to come! Whoopee! Please don't steal my idea, this pretty much all came from my overacting imagination.**


	2. Ironic

Oh great.

As Ben recognizes me, he slowly breaks out a huge grin. "Hey, Ally! What a coincidence seeing you here, heck sitting next to you!" he says in all smiles. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clarissa trying, and failing, to hold in her laughter. I am struggling to hold in my embarrassment, so I kick her under the table to get her to knock it off.

"OWW." she yells out in surprise mostly, but probably in a little pain. I'm not on three soccer teams for no reason. My running and soccer skills are undeniable. Ben looks over at her with a weird face at her sudden reaction, and she just plants a huge fake smile on her face and says cheerily "Why, hello there Ben! How have you been all summer?"

"Just fine, actually. My family went down to Mexico and stayed in Cabo for three weeks. It was beautiful, as usual. How was your summer, Clarissa?" he replies evenly. "Full of swimming." she lies out plainly, then starts cracking up. The 'why am I friends with her?!' thoughts start up again. Ben turns to me with a small playing at his lips and asks me "And yours, Ally?"

After blushing at the sound of my name on his tongue, and thinking I could DEFINITELY get used to it, I reply, "Just dandy. I had soccer conditioning everyday to the point where I couldn't walk. It was great," I say sincerely. I love hard workouts. He chuckles slightly at my odd ways, and the bell rings so Ben takes his seat next to me. Ms. Harold stands and walks to the front of the class where she introduces herself, and the course we'll be taking with her. The whole time, all I can focus on is how amazing Ben looks from the side. He truly doesn't have a bad side.

Apparently my thoughts take up much of my time, because the next time I look at the clock, it's ten minutes later and Ms. Harold had been calling my name, with no answer from me. I'm woken from my daydream about Ben from Clarissa who is knocking knees with me, giving me the 'we'll talk later' look. I look back up to the front of the classroom, only to see everyone looking at me. "Ummm, yes?" I ask Ms. Harold. She sighs, saying "I asked, would you please stand up, Miss Brooks, so I can introduce you." "Oh..." I breathe out, sliding my chair back and standing slightly, not wanting to be in everyone's focal point too long. I've never like being the center of attention. I always just want to slip in, unnoticed and unannounced. Being invisible was a treat for me. But being the new girl really messes with my plans.

Sighing heavily, Ms. Harold says, "Class, this is Miss Andrea Brooks. She will–yes?" she glared at me with a death threat that looks like she's saying, embarrass me, embarrass yourself, as my hand stays in its half position between up and by my side. "Umm, it's actually Alexandra." I timidly reply. "Yea, yea that's what I said. Anyways, she will be joining our school from out of state. Please make her feel welcomed, and do NOT pull any tricks. I'll know." And with that, she stalks back to her desk, so I sink back into my chair, hoping to re-hide myself from the world and it's prying eyes. Without success.

Everyone started talking, mostly about me while we make our nametags. My height, hair, clothes, weight, looks, everything. And it upset me. Clarissa must have noticed my troubled look, because she leans towards me and asks, "Hey, what's up?" "I just wish they would shut up, and leave me alone." I whisper as I write 'Ally' in cursive on my sticky paper.

My anger is slowly boiling up as one certain girl spoke to her friends, rather loudly, while staring me directly in my eyes. She has blonde curls spilling around her slender face like a halo, and dark blue eyes that are narrowed as we compete in a staring contest. It oddly reminds me of the safari, and how male lions will have fights over whose territory or whose females are whose. I have a feeling this girl and I won't get along well.

"Who is she?" I ask Clarissa, without breaking the eye contact of the chick and me. "That's Karen, she's a senior." "Why is she here then," clearly, I don't like her. She is smirking now, a talking to her friends about how 'the new girl deserves a tour of the school, and shed like to be the one who gives it'. I'm pretty sure she would lock me out if that tour happened. "She isn't the best at Bio..." Clarissa snickers, and we shared a few quite laughs.

Ben again taps my shoulder twice, and both times it sends an electric current through my whole body. I turn to him and all his perfection, glancing quickly at his nametag; perfection; to see his face is merely inches from mine. I instantly feel my face flush, then heat up, knowing I'm blushing. A small smirk graces his face as he huskily whispers, "I know you're new here, but surely you know not to mess with the popular, head cheerleader? She can kind of be a bitch, and you don't seem to be the kind of girl that puts up with bull shit." Amazed that he can already tell that about my personality, my mouth forms a small 'o'.

"Uhh, yeah...that's impressive. You must be a good character reader. But how do you know I'm going to try to mess with her? Maybe I'll just ignore her?" I ask, testing him to see how far he'll get into my head. He lets out a short vibrant laugh that boils my heart and after a few moments says, "I highly doubt you'll just leave her alone. I don't know, I can just–just tell with you. You're like an open book to me," and I gasped.

We had inadvertently leaned towards each other, until there was less than half an inch between our lips, in the past five minutes. Clarissa glances over, a questioning look as to why I gasped, and does a double take. She breaks out into smile and slips out her phone, snapping a picture of the hottest boy in Hazen High school and me with only centimeters between us.

At the sound of the click and the bright flash, we fly apart, hoping to disrupt her photo. But unfortunately, she calls out "Ha! I got it!" and triumphantly waves her phone around in the air. Glaring at her, I mutter under my breath about how I'll just hack into her phone and delete the embarrassing evidence myself if she doesn't. Knowing full well her passcode, I'm not joking. She replies, "Oh no you won't," just as the bells rings, signaling the time for second period, and she jumps up and dashes out of the room.

Growling, I stand up and gather my things. "Hey, what's your schedule?" Ben politely asks me. Handing it to him seems a lot easier, so I thrust it into his reach and say "Here". He skims over the classes and the teachers, and a smile spreads over his lips. Curious as to why he's so happy, I ask him "What?" "We have every classes together, besides sixth period!" Rethinking over my schedule, that means I only have French with Madame Keller without him. Happy myself, I exclaim "Yay." He laughs and says, "Do you want to walk with me?" Thinking it over, and realizing there is no reason for me to disagree I let out a small smile.

"Sure."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, guys, I think this was the fastest I've _ever _update. Are you proud?! Chapter 2 might take a little while longer, since I'll be busy during the holidays. But maybe I'll try to get it up the day after Christmas...hmmm...  
****So what did you think? It wasn't as long as I would have liked, but I really just wanted to get something up. Please, please review, tell me if you like it so far! I've had one reviewer so far, so shout out to Staci15, for being the first on my cookie list. (:  
****Again, review! Thanks, and Merry Christmas!**

**-ALO**


	3. Stunned into Silence

"Sure."

He smiles brightly at my happy reply, and we slip on our backpacks harmoniously and exit the classroom. We make small talk about our previous schools, and it turns out last year was his first year in this district, too. But, unlike me he's a social butterfly and made tons of friends through sports, clubs, classes, and interests. All I have is the soccer team and Clarissa. And I guess now you could count Ben.

As we continue our walk he lazily drapes his arm overly shoulder and asks if I've ever had a boyfriend. Blushing, I quietly reply "Yes" and look down. He chuckles and mutters to himself 'duh' to which I become slightly confused. But before I can ask him about it, he says something totally unexpected. "Do you have one now?"

In shock, I look up at him, my mount agape and say "Ummm, no. What about you?" Easily he replies "Nope" popping the 'p'. I am confused until he clarifies, "I mean, I've had a girlfriend, just don't have one right now. Kinda like you." he says, glancing down at me, and giving me what I think may have been a wink. But who knows...I was probably hallucinating.

We keep walking, because apparently our first and second periods are super far away from each other. Being the apprehensive person I am, I'm worried about being late, and Ben seems to pick up on this. "Don't fret. We won't be late," he calms me. Letting out a huge exhale, I relax, still tucked under Ben's loose arm. When people-girls really-start glaring at me, I again tense up.

Ben picks this up, too. "They're just jealous bitches; don't pay them any attention, because that's what they want." And he doesn't whisper this. It's a conversational tone, and causes my eyes to widen at his bravery. "Ben, maybe you should lower yo-," I start, but am interrupted when the blonde senior from our bio class comes up and slaps me. Out right slaps me across my face.

Everyone stands there in shock for a few seconds before a collective gasp is let out. I'm standing there with the right half of my face stinging and reddening, open mouthed and wide eyed, trying to get a grip on what just occurred. Ben's eyes are huge too, and is staring at Karen like she's a possible threat, while his arm around me tightens the slightest bit.

"What the..." is all I am able to get out before she lets out this low, long, sarcastic laugh. "I really don't like you. Stay away from my Mason boys." she snarls at me. I'm even more shocked; her Mason boys?! But before I can ask her, Ben says "You don't own me, or my brother," under his breath, just loud enough for blondzilla to hear. "WHAT did you say me, Benjamin?" she whips her head to glare at him.

"I SAID, you don't own me or Hal. Now I might not be able to tell Hal and you to stop dating, but I CAN say stay away from me. And Ally. She didn't do anything to deserve you being such a bitch, Karen. Leave. Us. Alone." and with that, my jaw hit the floor. I was so confused at this point, and young mister Mason had A LOT of explaining to do in our next class. "Let's go, Ally." and he spun us around and continued off in the direction of Info Tech.

When we reached Ms. Sawyer's room, I found two empty seats in the very back, worst for paying attention, best for not‚ and plopped down in one. Waiting for Ben to do the same, I was surprised when he hesitated. "Are you planning on standing the whole class, or...?" I indicated with my hands to the seat next to me. "Well, yeah, but the thing is..." he pauses, drawing in a deep breathe, and pulling his lip between his teeth, making him look like a sex-god/model. "...My best friend, Rick Denmeers is in this class, too. I told him I'd sit by him, because he's horrible with computers..."

It's easy to tell Ben feels bad, but I automatically allow my face to fall. I want to tell him that I'm horrible with computers, too, since its the truth, but don't. Instead I say, "Then go save him a seat up front! I'm the new girl anyways, no one will bother me in the back." Sadly, almost, he takes one last glance at me before trudging up to the front of the room. I see all the girls in the class calling for him and flirting with him and it breaks my heart. I feel stupid for expecting him to be my private tour guide, but am still butt-hurt over this cold rejection. So much for a new friend.

After struggling with all the different buttons on computer for about an hour, the bell rings. I stand and slip into my backpack straps quickly and quietly, and zoom out of the room, before someone can try to catch my attention. Like Ben.

Unfortunately, he notices me slip silently from the room. "Ally! Wait up!" I hear him call me, but I don't stop or wait. I can't believe I had already started to fall for him. This is so unlike me. I really just need to focus on my new school, and I want to avoid a conflict with boys.

Once reaching my third period health class, I take a seat in the middle, on the side closest to the door, and put push my ear buds into my ears. I blast my music, trying to drown out the other students and my own thoughts. I notice when Ben walks and takes the seat next to me, although I say not a word to him.

When the teacher calls the class to order, I can feel Ben's eyes burning holes in the side of my head, begging my to take once glance at him, but I fight the urge, and I win.

The rest of the day goes similarly, with lunch being the exception. Clarissa doesn't have my lunch, but Ben does, so I try to avoid him by eating with one of the soccer girls Bridget. She's really sweet, a little bit ditsy, and kind all the same, and I know I'll like her greatly. All lunch, though, I keep accidentally making eye contact with him, and he always raises his eyebrows, like he expects me to walk over to him any minute, and I continue to look away embarrassedly.

A week later

It's been a week since my last heartfelt interaction with Ben. All we've done is make small talk, and as much as I hate it, I can't bring myself to be the first to break it. So today, when Ben calls out my name after second period, I'm surprised. He's a little out of breath from rushing to catch up to me, so he breathes heavily saying "Hey. What's up?" with a little half smile.

Ignoring the tugging feeling in my belly, I mutter 'nothing' on breath and kept walking forward. Ben abruptly stops and grabs my arm, dragging me to the side of the hall. I gasp, startled by his sudden movements. "What's wrong?" he deadpans, staring straight into my eyes. I like you too much. I'm naive. I wish you could like me back. I thought you liked me, and got my hopes up. All of the above. But instead of any of these truths, I say "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Ally. I can tell you're lying." he scolds me. "Why do you care," I mutter. I'm just the new girl everybody feels bad for and uses to hangs outs with when they're alone; no one really likes me. I try to walk away, but he pulls me back. "Ally, is this about a few days ago? Ricky really needed some help, and I needed to be there for him. I thought you didn't care...I really do like you. A lot more than you probably feel back.." he mumbles the last sentence.

My eyes widen. "What did you say?" I ask, shocked. He takes in a deep breath and says, "I like you Ally, a lot."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So um Im sorry. But it _is _technically after Christmas.  
Okay I know I suck but I've had school and soccer and some un-wanted drama. That's all I'm going to say for myself...  
So I'm not even going to attempt to give a ETA for the next chapter ahaha. Sorry guys I know I suck.

-ALO


	4. A New Thing

**AN: **Well that wasn't _too _long of a time, right? Im pretty proud, actually.

* * *

He takes in a deep breath and says, "I like you Ally. A lot."

I mouth falls open. I've known this guy for all of a week, and even though I have the same feelings, just can't except that. It's not enough. He basically ignored me my first week of a new school, and I was alone, all the time. It was terrible. And now, he can't just hop back into my life whenever he wants.

I don't play like that.

"Well, I'm not-sure how I feel about that right now. I'll...get back to you." "You'll...get back to me?" he asks, in utter confusion. "Mhmm," is all I give him, as I turn and slip away, meaning to be dramatic and alluring, but failing by tripping and falling on my butt. Sighing, I just sit there and wait for my impatience with myself to end. I hear Ben laughing his head off behind me, and then feel myself being picked up off the floor.

Surprised, my body locks, and I again fall back, but this time Ben is ready, and catches me. My backpack is pressed against his chest, but the doesn't stop him from leaning in and whispering 'careful' in my ear. Blushing hard, I stand in my own feet, muttering my thanks. He just laughs again and throws his arm over me, like he did on my first day. We walk together, becoming reacquainted after the long week of basically silence. When we reach our third period health class, he lets his arm drop and pulls open the door.

Ready for any chance to make him blush, I slink past, to the best of my ability, and say "such a gentleman", while throwing a wink his way. My plans works, and his face turns a wonderful shade of pink. Thinking to myself, I realize how little the week did to affect my feelings towards him. I still have the same huge crush on him and still have this hopeless desire for him to be mine alone.

December (3 months pass)

Pulling my thick sweater closer to my shivering body, I wait for the bus to show up at my stop. Looking around, I realize I'm the only student here today. Usually, Ben meets me here, since he lives a neighbor hood away from me. No surprise there, since we always end up together. But I'm not complaining. Ben and I have become super close in these past months, and while Clarissa is still like my sister, Ben is my best friend. And I'm his. And even though our feelings go deeper, we are only best friends.

Our relationship is...complicated.

After meeting each other's families, our parents met, too, and are now good friends, too. Because of this, we do a lot of combined family dinners. I love his brothers, Hal and Matt, and have adopted them as my own. My older brother, Tyler, is too old to really bond well with Hal, since there's a three year difference between them, but you can tell Hal looks up to him, like I do. During these dinners, our parents' talk and hangout, while Ty and Hal play some video game or watch TV or something, and Matt either bugs them, plays on his own, or bugs Ben and me. We usually hangout in one of our rooms or outside or something.

Last night was one of those nights, and my family was hosting the Masons. Ben and I were by ourselves in my room since Matt was with Hal and Ty. We were just hanging out like usual, listening to music and laughing our heads off. But something weird happened. I messed up my hair laughing, and was attempting to tame my curls, when Ben reached over and moved some behind my ear. Cheesy as it was, he leaned in, and I did too, and we shared our first kiss. It was really sweet, and soft and gentle, but I could feel our passion and connection building up behind it. I know he did too.

After we kissed, we went back to normal, not like we were ignoring it, but like it was usual for us just to spontaneously kiss, when it definitely was not. I'm even more confused about where Ben and I stand on the labels thing, but I refuse to let this come between us. As I'm rethinking about last night, again, I'm oblivious to the car that's pulled up in front of me. I jump a foot in the air when it honks twice at me, both times sharp, quick, loud sounds. Gaining my focus, I realize the car in front of me is Mr. Mason's car, and Ben is driving.

Rushing over to the car, I yank the door open and slide in. Hal gives me a sleepy nod, and Mr. Mason says hello. I look into the rearview mirror at Ben, and our eyes meet; mine full of curiosity and his full or excitement. We drive to school slowly, all the while Tom is giving Ben directions on what to do and what not to do. I realize Ben must have finally gotten his permit, and am I excited for the possible prospect of a driving friend.

After we pull into Hazen's lot, Hal slips out and walks off to find Karen, who he's sadly still dating, and I wait for Ben as he thanks his dad for letting him drive. "Sure, about time you learned. You too, Ally. You're next." He smiles at me. "Oh no, Mr. Mason. You don't want me driving." I admit. I wasn't very surprised when Tom lets out an exhausted sigh, saying how I should call him Tom and how he doesn't want to go to work

When he leaves, Ben and I walk into our school, only to see that Christmas has arrived. The entire school is covered with winter holiday decorations; tall trees, paper snowflakes, garland and lights, and mistletoe everywhere. You see every single couple stop and start making out, using the mistletoe as an excuse.

Walking around the commons, looking for someone we're friends with to show up, I start thinking about our situation. I don't think we're a couple, but friends don't kiss friends, right? I like him a lot, and I know he likes me a lot too, surprisingly, but neither of us will take that final step. With numerous thoughts spinning around my head, I realize just how tired I am. I didn't get much sleep last night, and now it's taking its toll.

I slump against Ben, allowing him to tow me wherever. He plops down on one of the benches, and I curl up around him, to the best of my at-school ability. My head on his shoulder and his arm around me; everyone one assumes we're 'together', when its not specified, but he's definitely off-limits to anyone but me.

Sighing, I let me eyes slide closed. Just as I'm about to gain a little nap, someone decides it would be funny to throw a paper airplane, and I am smacked awake by the thing hitting me in the face. My eyes dart open and my body jerks up in surprise. I look around, trying to spot my culprit, but Ben beats me to it, and yells "Hey! Watch yourself, asshole," in a menacing voice.

Blushing a little, I glance up at him and mutter my thanks. "'Course. No one messes with my Ally and gets away with it," effectively deepening my blush. Using his nickname for me as an excuse to bring it up, I decide to question him about our relationship. "Umm, hey Ben, what a- what do you exactly mean by 'your Ally'? What are we?"

His cheeks turn a bright red, as well, and he mumbles something I can't understand, so I just I've him a look that says to speak up. With a big intake of air, he clears his throat and looks me dead in the eye, causing those darn butterflies to go AWOL again. "We can be whatever you want to be."

I gasp quietly, and my mouth hangs open. All I do for an answer is lean in and kiss him full on his lips. Unlike last night, this kiss is more aggressive and fiery, and I can't get enough. I can't get close enough to him, and find myself leaning closer and wrapping my arms around his shoulders for support. My entire body burns with passion, and my brain is a complete mess. I have a feeling that he and his wonderful mouth will be a toxin to me in the near future.

We break away breathlessly when the whistles and catcalls begin. Hal walks over, clapping loudly and smirking like a smart-ass, and says, "I was wondering when that would happen," before cracking up. Ben and I both blush profusely, and slide apart a little ways.

The warning bell rings, signaling to us that there's only five minutes until class starts, so Ben and I rise, hand in hand, and walk off towards biology. When we get there, Clarissa's eyebrows shoot up, and she gestures towards our now openly free new relationship. Just to prove a point, Ben leans down and places a feather light kiss at the corner of my mouth, just so his lips barely touch mine. Clarissa breaks out into such a shit-eating grin, that I send a glare her way.

The whole time Ms. Harold babbles on about genes and gene bonding, Ben and I are connected at the hands, with our fingers threaded through each other's. When she dismisses us for the end of class, we stand and wait by our desks. Karen walks by, scoffing and shoves me, but it has no real affect, since it just pushes me into Ben further. Ben complies by kissing me again, full on the mouth, in front of her. She glares at him, and I turn and mouth 'bite me' to her. She turns 20 shades of angry, and I'd actually be a bit frightened, if I didn't know her boyfriend treated me like his little sister.

Smirking, I reach up on my tippy toes to kiss Ben again, just to aggravate Karen. She growls, and spins around waiting to hear the bell so she can make her leave. Laughing, I turn to see Ben shake his head slowly, chuckling. I take in all 6 feet of Ben Mason; all 6 feet of my boyfriend. I'm still smiling like an idiot when he looks up at me, and blush when he asks what I'm staring at. In a playful mood suddenly, I say, "I'm just admiring the view." And throw in a little wink at the end.

After school, Ben and I walk to Starbucks to study for a bit. I have a big French exam coming up, and Ben, being fluent in not only English and French but three other languages, too, offered to help me practice. Part of the test is oral, and I'm worried about my pronunciation.

"J'adore Ben." I say smiling. "Moi aussi." We start laughing and he smirks and say "Moi, j'aime bien moi, mais j'adore Ally." Smiling, I lean over and kiss him lightly. We study for about twenty more minutes, practicing simple things, like colors and numbers and different nouns. Our studying is often interrupted by a kiss here of there, but is pretty focused otherwise. Once we're done, we stand and walk to his house to just hangout. With this week being our week school day before break, and since I am leaving for Christmas to Illinois to visit family, we want to be together as much as possible. It will be a long week apart.  
The rest of the week continues similarly.

I've known him for at least three months, but I feel like we've been friends since birth. We have become so close in such little time, that I know we will soon be inseparable. I think we already are.

On the Friday before break, Ben and I skip the French practice, since today I had taken my final. We go straight to his house just to hang out before I leave.

I beg him to play guitar for me, seeing as that is one of his many talents and I find it oh so attractive. He starts to play Christmas songs, and I can't help myself but to hum along. Soon, we're belting out the lyrics to our hearts desire, just having a riot together, like usual. Laughing with him is one of the best feelings in my life. Ben has the most adorable laugh, and I can't even describe it. It's so warm and welcoming and happy, yet alluring at the same time. Everything about him sets me on fire.

Around six, I decide I should probably head home. Even though the Mason's offered for me to stay for dinner, I decline and say I need to go home and pack my bags for Illinois. Frowning, Ben says he'll walk me home.

We walk at a leisurely pace, swinging our connected hands between our bodies. At passing the neighborhood park, he stops and pulls me over to the bench. It's wintertime, and the sky turns dark around 4:30pm, so by now, 6:15pm ish, it's pitch black. We lay on the park bench at stare up at the stars, not saying anything, but our hands remain connected.

"I'll miss you every second you're gone, you know," he admits to me, and my heart melts at his honesty. "Just don't...don't go making friends with your ex while you're there, okay? I don't want to lose you. Not after just a week of this new relationship."

I sit up, and pull him up with me. I turn towards him with a frown on my face, and say "Ben I could never do that. I like you way too much. And besides I broke it off with him, remember? And anyways, I'm with the most amazing guy imaginable, so there's no need to fret." I lean in and pull his strong torso into my arms, hugging him tight, to prove that I will never be able to let go.

Ben walks me the rest of the way home. When we get to my house, we just sort of stand on the porch a while. I lean my head against his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. "Can you not go?" he whispers. Chuckling drily I say, "Sure, just kidnap me now."

Suddenly I'm flying off my feet and Ben is spinning me around, running into my front yard laughing and yelling, "That I can do!" Laughing breathlessly I hold on to him for dear life, knowing he can support my weight easily. "Put me down! Before my dad finds a gun." I command him, hoping that my dad isn't actually that predictable.

He carries me back up on to the porch and sets me on my feet, but continues to hold me close. Smiling I close the distance between us and kiss him one last time. I don't let him pull away from this one, since usually, he tries to keep things mostly innocent. I keep him in place and enjoy our long, hot kiss.

The porch light comes on; my warning from Ty, 'Mom and Dad are still up'. Breaking away, he lets his forehead rest on mine, and I suck up all of his body head I can. Inhaling deeply, I try to memorize his comforting scent.

"I'll call you when I can, and send you tons of texts, okay?" He nods his head slowly, sadly. Sighing, I drag myself away pull open my front door, and only make it half way in before I turn and whisper goodbye. "Bye," he whispers back. And I step inside and close the door, beginning probably the longest break of my life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what did you guys think? Did I rush into things too fast? This chapter took a lot of thinking, rewriting, debating, and consideration. I am actually anxious to how you'll react...  
I am a big gigantic softy for romance, and I absolutely couldn't contain my excitement for this relationship. That, and I am going into Falling Skies withdrawl. It's getting pretty gruesome. Tears have actually legitimately leaked. :/  
Also, this was my long chapter so far. So I mean that deserves a little love, right? C'mon, with the reviews, please. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll feel guilty enough to try and update pretty fast again. . ;)  
Last thing, I want to refer you guys to two of my absolute favourite Falling Skies junkies, too. They would happen to be Kaylee and Alyssa aka 2  
They have written one of my favourite Falling Skies fics ever, Hate, Envy, Loss, Love. Please, if you haven't already read it, go check it out. And leave them some reviews! They're really pretty cool girls, and I'd love to know I'm helping them out in any way! 3  
Okay, that's about it. OH AND WHOS SEEN THE NEW SEASON 3 CLIPS? I FINALLY DID AND I CANT EVEN. IM SO EXCITED ASDFGHJKPJHGBAEYRHJGUART.  
Okay Im done.


End file.
